A Song For Every Moment
by Another Perspective
Summary: A collection of one shot song fics of Sasuke and Sakura. // Chapter One: The Way I Loved You by T. Swift// Signed as complete, but will be updating from time to time. // DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN A THING.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This is once again, Marin Stewart. So, uhm. Yeah. I'm making a series of One Shot Song Fics of SasuSaku. Don't worry, these one shots are going to help me with 'Saving my First Kiss for Mr. Right', because seriously, I'm so sorry you readers of that story because it seems that I can't update quickly because I have writing problems and what's happening next and all that. Sigh. Uh, so. I need support. For that story, I'll need your suggestions of what could happen in a party. YEAH. Uh-huh. So, uhm. That's all for now.

**First song: **The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift**  
Rating: **T for Safety**  
Dedication:** Mon, you can stop nagging now. I got your messages and I thought about it, so here it is! But not only T. Swift, also others, kk?**  
REMEMBER:**

Italics – _Flashbacks_  
Bold and Italic – _**Lyrics**_  
Plain – Narration and etcetera

**The Way I Loved You**_  
Marin Stewart is the Idiot._

_**He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous**_

--

"You don't know how lucky you are Sak! I mean, you got Sasuke as your boyfriend already!" Tenten squealed at the top of her lungs.

"You stole my dream guy." Ino pretended to be wiping her tears. "NOT."

They all laughed.

"I-I hope y-you two will get along well e-enough." Hinata stuttered.

"I hope too." Sakura gave a sweet smile at her shy friend.

"Well? Just because he's perfect, doesn't mean we don't have to know the details of how he asked you to be his! You never told us anything yet! It's been a six months since you've been dating and you haven't even said a word!" Ino squealed.

"Yeah, spill girl!" Tenten squealed for the nth time.

--

_**He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better**_

_--_

"Well, it goes like this…"

* * * *

_Sakura and Sasuke were on their usual walk that morning. It has been a routine for them. But that morning, Sasuke decided to take Sakura to the field where Track and Field varsities train. But apparently, there were no training for them, which didn't much surprise Sakura. What surprised Sakura was the way the Uchiha was acting all of the sudden._

"_I'm going to the washroom. Be right back." Sasuke said. And there was Sakura, left all alone. Then Naruto came running._

"_Hey, Sak. Let's run." Naruto said before Sakura could ask what Naruto was doing there._

"_Uh, okay." And they ran._

_As they ran around the field, from far away, she saw a figure. No, three figures and they were all men. They were standing a few meters away from her and two was holding a big tarpaulin while the other one stood beside the one who was on the left with hands behind his back. As she drew closer, her eyes widened in shock and happiness. She finally reached where the three men were and stopped. Naruto laughed at her expression. She read the tarpaulin again and again, not believing what was written on it._

"_Will you be my girlfriend?" She read. She stood still, not knowing what to say or what to do next._

"_I-I don't know what to say." Sakura uttered._

"_A yes would be great." Sasuke mumbled. Sakura turned to the Uchiha, who was holding out a red rose and smirking._

_She took it and said, "Then a yes it is."_

_He smirked and moved forward, kissing her forehead. "I'm in love with you."_

"_I guess I am too." And he smiled, moving forward to kiss her lips._

* * * *

"OH GOD. That's so sweet!" Ino buried herself in one of Sakura's pillows and squealed.

"Man! You're so lucky to get that bastard!" Tenten threw a pillow at Sakura which Sakura caught.

The doorbell rang.

"I'm going to get it." Ino sing sang and the pink haired nodded.

"Oh, it's you Sasuke!" Ino laughed.

"Hn." Ino frowns.

"Your girlfriend's upstairs. I'll go get her." Then the blond went to get the pinky.

"Your boyfriend's here, dear." Ino smiled sweetly.

"Okay. Okay. I'll see you guys later."

--

_**He opens up my door and I get into his car  
****And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine**_

_**--**_

"Heya, Uchiha." The pink haired greeted.

"Hello." He kissed her forehead again and brought her to his car. He opened his door and she got in. He sits at the driver's seat and started driving.

"You look stunning." She was wearing a red and black cocktail dress. (**A/N: Here's what it's supposed to look like… http:// www. globaltextiles. com/ html/ images/ upload/ tradeleads/ 401/ 400156. jpg *remove the spaces)**

"Why thank you. You're not so bad yourself." She giggled. He wore the typical tuxedo, but he looked extremely gorgeous. Then a thought crossed her mind.

_**--**_

_**But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you**_

_**--**_

"You remember how freakishly fan girly I was when we were young?" She started.

"Yeah, but somehow, I missed that Sakura." A smirk formed on the Uchiha's face.

"HA. HA. Very funny. You kept on telling me how annoying I was and I remember being happy that you actually talked to me. It's so funny, really."

"I practically talked to you because I found you different."

"You've said that so many times, yet you won't expound." Sakura's smile turned into a pout.

"You're different because you're different. Is there anything to explain?" He chuckled.

"Yes."

"What?"

"I don't know… But I'm sure there's a lot!" Sakura crossed her arms over her chest.

--

_**Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you**_

--

"Hn."

"You and your 'hn.'" She complained.

"Hn. But you like it."

"Not."

"Do to."

"Not."

"Yes you do."

"I missed this Sasuke."

"What– What do you mean this Sasuke? I've been the same Sasuke all along." Shock was obvious at his tone.

Sakura giggled. "This Sasuke talks too much."

"Hn."

"Aww, and now he's not talking at all!"

"You asked for it." He parked the car and kissed Sakura unexpectedly. Sakura shut up and returned the kiss. After a few minutes, he broke the kiss.

"Hn."

"Hn you too." She crossed her arms once again and waited for Sasuke to open the door.

--

_**He respects my space****  
And never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will**_

_**--**_

"Are your lips a little swollen?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe. It's your fault." They walked to the hotel and went to the Ballroom Hall.

"It's not my fault you kissed back." He smirked.

"It's not my fault you're irresistible."

"Well then, let me kiss your booboo." Sasuke gave a 10 second peck on Sakura's lips, not wanting to deepen it because it'll just be more swollen.

"Does it feel better now, _Sakura_-chan." Sasuke teased and poked her nose.

She smiled, "Thank you."

--

_**He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing  
And I'm comfortable**_

_**--**_

They went to a table where Sakura's parents were seated. Sasuke's parents died when he was young, but grew up happily with his brother. And his brother, apparently, was seated at the same table where Sakura's parents were.

"Sasuke. Sakura." Itachi greeted. The two also greeted back.

"Mr. Haruno, Mrs. Haruno. I've brought your daughter here safely." Sakura giggled at his formality. He was always like that with her parents, which makes her realize she was one lucky girl.

"Thank you, Sasuke. And please, drop the formality. You've known us for months now. And you're my daughter's boyfriend and probably soon to be husband, so call me mom. And you can call him dad." Sakura's mom winked. The youngest Uchiha showed a small tint of pink on his cheeks, unnoticeable, yet noticeable to Sakura.

"Is that Sasuke-kun blushing?" Sakura giggled and poked Sasuke's cheek.

"Hn."

--

_**But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain**_

_**And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name**_

_**You're so in love that you act insane**_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

_**Breakin' down and coming undone**_

_**It's a roller coaster kinda rush**_

_**And I never knew I could feel that much**_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

_**--**_

"You and your 'hn's again. Let's take a seat, dear."

"Hn."

_**--**_

_**He can't see the smile I'm faking**_

_**And my heart's not breaking**_

'_**Cause I'm not feeling anything at all**_

_**And you were wild and crazy**_

_**Just so frustrating intoxicating**_

_**Complicated, got away by some mistake and now**_

_**--**_

"You're so quiet when it comes to programs." Sakura stated.

"Hn. Respect, hun."

--

_**I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain**_

_**It's 2am and I'm cursing your name**_

_**I'm so in love that I acted insane**_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

_**Breaking down and coming undone**_

_**It's a roller coaster kinda rush**_

_**And I never knew I could feel that much**_

_**And that's the way I loved you oh, oh**_

_**--**_

It was raining outside. There was a pool outside the Ballroom Hall.

Excusing herself, she went out and left a worried Uchiha.

"What's she up to?" He said to himself. After a few minutes, he found himself following her out.

"Sakura? Sakura?" He said. It was raining, he knew that. But what he didn't know was he could easily get wet. He found Sakura sitting on the edge of the pool, wet from the rain. She had removed her heels and dipped her feet in the pool. Sasuke, not caring how wet he was in his tux, decided to join Sakura in her 'moment'.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she played with her feet.

"Supposed to just check on you, but ended up to stay with you." He smirked.

"What happened to Mr. I'm-too-respectful-to-say-a-word?"

"He left and decided to stay with the one he loves most."

"Aww." She smiled and kissed Sasuke's cheek. "Now that's the Sasuke I love."

His forehead was pressed upon hers and looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"I love you." Sakura gave a quick peck on Sasuke's lips.

"I love you too." And kissed her, but in the deeper way.

--

_**And that's the way I loved you oh, oh**_

_**Never knew I could feel that much**_

_**And that's the way I loved you

* * *

**_

-END-

* * *

**A/N: **

**I need to know what you're thinking.**

**Here's the drill!**

**_Read!_**

**_Review!_**

**_Favorite! Or! Alert!_**

**Oh, and guys, I'm going to sign this as complete, but since this is a series of one shots, it means I'm still going to update. Okay? :D**

**YEY! Do the drill! It's a must. You have a choice to do the last one though. :)**

**This had been Marin Stewart, signing out! :D**


End file.
